Sherlocks Babysitter
by xxkissesandcuddlesxx
Summary: DI Lestrade has asked Alex Stokes to look after and assist Sherlock and John with the cases but will they get on. Maybe sherlock/oc Dont know yet . Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Sat in Lestrade office mindlessly doodling on a piece of paper, waiting for him to come back. The door flung open and Lestrade walk in with a steaming cup of coffee and a file. He tossed the file on to the desk and sat down. **

"**So Alex I've been looking through your file trying to put you on a job and I've think I found you the perfect one".**

**Alex smile up at the DI "Really what" **

"**Assisting Sherlock holmes with his case" the older men said. **

**Alex smile faded "What! You can't be serious, why would that man needs any help?"**

"**Alex I need you to keep an eye on him and John ,plus you're the most qualified person in this building and you know how to get on with anti-social people and your emotion don't get hurt easy."**

"**With all due respect I don't think I could work with him what would he think of me working with him" **

"**Alex I have talk to them both and Sherlock agreed after some persuasion they are wait for you outside, so you can all go to the morgue" **

**Alex sighed knowing it was no use fighting it once Lestrade told you to do something you did it. She stood up and went outside.**

****

**Sherlock lean against the wall opposite DI Lestrade's door waiting for their new helper to come out .He look down at the floor while John paced up and down the corridor waiting for the girl to come out. Sherlock look up to when he heard the door swing open and a woman walk out.**

**She was of 5ft 7, she had long toffee brown hair and green eyes and a cute button nose, she was wearing tight black trouser and a white blouse and a cropped black jacket and flat ankle boots. She looked like she was about 25.**

**She walked up to John and shook his hand. **

"**Hi I'm Alex Stokes I'm gonna be working with you from now on, nice to meet you"**

"**Nice to me you too Alex I'm John"**

**She turned to the same with Sherlock. Her smile didn't go up all the way to reach her eyes and her whole body was tense. She obviously didn't like the idea of working with him.**

"**You must be Mr Holmes, pleasure to me you" **

"**Please call me Sherlock" he out stretch his hand and shook her firmly for a few second ignoring the tingling sensation running up his arm. They stood there for a minute in awkward silent before Alex spoke up **

"**Should we go to the morgue now and see Molly" Alex asked in a cheery voice and walk off toward the evaluator.**

**The two men walk slowly behind her.**

"**So what do you think of her she seems nice" John asked smiling **

"**Well I think it going to be interesting to work with her" **

"**Why?"**

"**She seems intelligent beyond normally standards, well guarded and has a funny personality maybe having her around will provide some sort of entertainment when I don't have a case."**

**John grimfaced at Sherlock and walk faster to catch up with Alex. **

_**Okay this was a taster chapter if u want more please review i will be posting the other chapter i have written soon if i get a few review Hope you enjoyed **_


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into the morgue and saw her best friend Molly hunched over a microscope. "Hiya Moll" Alex sang skipping over to her.

"Hi ally" Molly beamed "what you doing down here did you get reassigned?"

"Yeah I'm working on the Maria Piper case, no more paper work" Alex said leaning on to the table so her head was level with Molly's

Molly starred confused at her friend "The Piper's case I thought Sherlock had that case?"

"Yeah it is I'm babysitting them".

"Oh Sherlock not going to be happy about that".

"Well he seem happy enough when we walk down here"

With that Sherlock and John walk into the morgue. "The Piper's body please Molly".

Molly sighed and got up and walked over to one of the gurney and unzipped the bag reveal and young teenager with brown hair and heart shaped face and too much eye up on. Alex hated whenever someone so young had, had their life taken away from them when they could have done so much more then become worm food. Sherlock took out his magnifying glass and began to run it up and down the dead girl's body. After about five minutes Sherlock stop and turn round to his 2 helpers.

"John and Alex what do you two deduct from this body?"

Alex and John moved closer to the poor girl body. Alex noticed two things.

"Well she was self abusing her and some of the cut on her a quite resent" she said point and the scare on the girls wrists.

"So this was suicide?" John ask look down at the girl.

"No the rope is too thin to give bruise like that someone must have strangle her first then tied her up" Alex said look down at the piece of rope on the gurney next to the lifeless girl.

Sherlock smirk at his new colleague "right it was a man how did this because he would have had to lifted her up to put the rope round her neck, and by the discolouration of her skin I would say she was a junkie properly heroine as she has needle mark in her arms. It was most likely her dealer who would have did this. I will get Lestrade and we can go find some clue at the girl's house".

Sherlock and John walk out the room leaving a stunned Alex behind "Wow his smart" she said breathlessly like the man had taken her heart, before heading after them.

"Oh Ally" Molly called after her "I can't come go out for a drink tonight I got a date with Connor the police man upstairs."

Alex run up behind the two men "Go you... I call you tonight ok see you later".

All three of them piled into a police car with Lestrade and one other officer. Alex sat in the middle of the two men, John look out the window. Sherlock look at Alex whose eye were closed and her head lying back against the back of the seat. He had become aware of how close he and Alex where sitting, every time his leg or arm touched her he felt a tingly felling surge through him, it made him feel like his whole body was on fire but in a good way. It made him feel like he just cracked the case of the century.

Alex Walk into Maria's 3 room flat and looked around, the room smelled of stale pot and the carpet where covered in red and brown stains, the wall paper was peeling and was stain yellow. Sherlock moved around the room look at everything while John stood there and watched. Alex walked to the bathroom which was small and only consisted of a toilet, a shower, a small washing basin and an airing cupboard. She walked over to the cupboard and bent down the dust and dirt on the floor had been disturbed, where the door had moved, she stood up and yanked the door open. Alex stood on her tippy toe and reached up to the top of the cupboard and her hand meet by a cool leather case, she pulled it down knelt on the floor and opened it. The leather case was full of drugs and an address book.

"What have you found Alex?" a velvety voice asked.

Alex looked up and saw Sherlock standing against the door frame. "Drug and address book" Sherlock came and knelt beside taking the address book and flipping through it, Alex closed the case up and went to hand to the uniform policemen to take back for testing.

"Let's go, I want to read this at home" Sherlock called from the bathroom before heading out the door to a taxi he'd called. Alex sighed before looking out the window seeing Sherlock climb in the black shiny cab and driving into the distance.

Later that night Sherlock tossed and turn in his bed he pulled off his covers of revealing his naked torso and his black cotton pyjamas bottoms. He had found out so much about Alex in the first few hour of meeting her.

She was smart and kind.

She felt compassion for the girl laying dead on the gurney

And he Sherlock Holmes the greatest detective in the world ,could get her out of his head

**So what does everyone think? Please review **

**P.S. The next chapter of No Shit Sherlock will be out tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke to her phone beeping; she looked at her alarm clock and said 4:52am in bright neon pink letters. Alex groaned sitting up and pulling the phones charge lead out and open the text that rudely woke her, _"Meet us a 221B Baker street ~Sherlock" _She had been working with the man one day and he already thought he owned her, she pulled back the covers and felt the cold air hit her body leaving a trail of goose bump un and down her legs.

She was dressed in a green off the shoulder long top, light grey trousers and flats she made her way to kitchen at grabbed a bottle of water before heading out. The street were still deserted and the street lights were still on as it was still dark outside. Alex pulled her coat tight round her as she walked. Baker Street was only a twenty minute walk from where she lived so she decided to walk rather than take a taxi, the cold air would wake her up.

Once she made it Baker street she saw John standing out 221B rubbing his hands together.

"John what are you doing out here, it freezing"

"I didn't want you to wake Mrs Hudson up so I thought I'd wait for you out here"

"That so sweet of you"

John blushed and lowered his head "thanks, I'm sorry and Sherlock his brain start working a strange times"

"Don't worry about it"

The both went inside meet my warmth of the house. John lead her up the stair and into the living room were Sherlock home sat looking a down at the address book on his desk.

"Your late" Sherlock stated without looking up.

"Well I'm sorry Sherlock that I'm normal and don't normal wake up at ungodly hour and text people to come see me"

Sherlock simple ignored her out busted and waited for John to come back with 2 cup of tea, one for Alex and one for himself.

"John where my tea?"

"Well since there was only enough milk for too teas and you're the genius who woke us up early I think we deserve it"

Alex could see that Sherlock was about to have a childish tantrum, and it was too early in the morning to deal with baby Sherlock and offered him her tea.

"Here have mine" Alex said putting it next to Sherlock and walking down and flopping down, in one of the arm chairs and pulled out her water from her coat pocket and took a sip.

John shook his head at Sherlock watching drink greedily out of the cup. Sherlock got up and with address book and walk into the middle of the room.

"I think I found are killer"

"Really how?" Alex said wide eyed.

"Well I was up last night's going through her buyers when found a name Stefano Ripoll"

"What the Columbian playboy?" Alex exclaimed sitting up in her chair "He controls 10% of London's drugs if we can prove he done this we can put him behind bars for good with his record"

Sherlock nodded impressed by her knowledge. "He uses young people with habits and no money to sell his drug so if they get court their too drugged up or too scared to tell the police who their selling the drugs for"

Both Alex and John stared at the man in front of them in amazement as he explained why and how Stefano killed Maria.

"Maria was going to get herself clean judgeing by the leaflets I found in her flat, she asked Stefano to come round and she told him that she didn't want to work with him and said if he didn't leave her alone she'd go to the police. He felt scared and felt threaten since he has a lot of enemies on the inside and he wouldn't have any body guards to save him. I have also been googleing him and he only has one weakness, WOMEN."

Alex found both men eyes on her _"oh hell no"_ she thought.

**Thanks to Miss. for being my first review**

**So what do you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock and John stood out limelight waiting for Alex to turn up; after Alex agreed to help Sherlock told both his friends his plan. Alex had to seduce Stefano and try and get him to tell her something incriminating.

Sherlock looked down at his phone and moaned "What taking so long it doesn't take this long to get dressed!"

"You told her to dress sexy so she properly trying to make herself look attractive" John sighed learning against the wall

"Alex has natural beauty; she doesn't need to dress up" Sherlock said shoving his hands in his pockets, John smiled knowing that his friend had a small crush on her.

Just then a jet black cab pulled up in front of them and both them saw Alex's toned legs step out. She was wearing a short black strapless dress; her shoes were 3 inch blue stilettos. Her hair was done in loose curls which showed off her face more, her makeup was basic some foundation and mascara and eye liner.

Both men stared at Alex as she exited the cab and paid the taxi driver, walking over to the two men she noticed both of them were staring at her.

"You know if you two stop gawking at me god help me I..." Alex shouted before being cut off by Sherlock "Stefan is already inside, his drinking at the bar, all you need is to seduce him and we can go" he said walking into the club.

* * *

Once inside Alex saw Stefan sitting at the bar talking to his guards, Alex knew exactly what to do.

She pulled Sherlock and John aside and told them her plan.

* * *

Alex was sitting in a booth alone the playing with her glass of whisky; she was trying to make it look like she was depressed and lonely. She saw John start talking to Stefano and he pointed her way.

Stefano swagger he was and plopped himself opposite her in the booth, he was tall the black long scruffy hair and was wearing expressive jeans and shirt and he smelt strongly of alcohol.

"What a pretty lady like you doing all alone?"

"My boyfriend dumped me" she said trying to sound sad.

"Poor you...maybe I could cheer you up"

Alex looked him up and down and shook her head "you're not my type"

"Really and what is your type?"

"Well this is gonna sound weird but I love dangerous men my ex was a... was a murder, I just find it sexy"

Stefano smirked and leaned closer to her "oh I'm bad honey"

Alex looked at him and gave him a sexy smile "really what have you done?" trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Have you seen that women on the new how hung herself, and they found 40 grand worth of cocaine in her flat?"

"Yeah" Alex said nodding discreetly to Sherlock to ring Lestrade.

"I killed her cause the stupid little bitch was going to tell the police about my drug selling"

"mmmmmm you've been very bad" Alex said moving round the booth to sit next to him "Do you know what happen to bad boys... they get punished" she said, whispering the last bit in his ear.

Stefano reached under the table and squeezed her thigh, Alex smiled and wished that Lestrade would hurry up.

* * *

Sherlock watched as Stefano hand pulled Alex to his lap and started touching his legs and waist. John heard Sherlock growl at the couple.

"Sherlock remember this was your idea if you don't like how his handling Alex you go stop him" he joked

Sherlock grinned at his best friend "maybe I will" he said before disappearing into the crowd.

"You know I was joking" John yelled into the crowd sighing

* * *

Back at the booth Alex was feeling very uncomfortable, Stefano keep rubbing his hand up and down her body. He stood up dragging Alex and went to kiss her when suddenly Sherlock pushed him back.

"Hey stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Sherlock said through gritted teeth pulling Alex behind him.

"What the hell, you dumped her" Stefano growled squaring up to Sherlock.

"Well I changed my mind so piss off before I lose my temper"

"HAHAHA don't you know who I am"

"Some loser who goes round stealing people girlfriends"

"I'm Stefano Ripoll I own these streets"

Sherlock learn close to his face "I don't care"

"I just killed some bitch and the police don't know shit, so you think you scare me"

Just then Lestrade walk up to then and slapped the cuffs over one of his wrists "you're under arrest for the murder of Maria Piper" before pushing him to a plain clothed police detective.

Sherlock and Alex watched as Stefano be dragged off by three police officers, Lestrade turn round and his mouth dropped at the site of Alex.

"Um Alex...well done" he stuttered.

Alex laughed as she watched him quickly walk away, she turned to Sherlock who was glaring murderously at the DI. She shook her head and pulled him toward the exit were they were meet by the cold night air, she shiver as it touched her skin before she knew what was happening Sherlock pulled off his coat and hanged around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she said before a taxi came up beside them and John opened the door for them.

* * *

As the black cab dropped the off outside baker street, Alex shrugged off Sherlock coat past it back to him.

"I'll see you guys later" turning to walk up the road

"Hey" John called out "You can't walk home like that, let me call you a taxi or something"

"No John I'll be fine honestly"

"But..."

"I'll walk you home, it too dangerous for a young woman to go home dress like that on these streets" Sherlock said throwing his coat at her and putting his arm round her shoulders and pulling her up the road.

* * *

Once they arrived at Alex apartment, She pushed him inside and put the kettle on.

"You can have a look round if you want, while I get changed. Oh and if your hunger their some food in the fridge" she said heading for her bedroom.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh there all alone in Alex apartment what are they going to do? **

**I'm going to put a poll on my pro page so you can decide. **


	5. Chapter 5

Alex kick her shoes off and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground leaving her in her underwear, she open her closet and pulled out an over sized top and flannel pair of PJ bottoms and throw them on. She walked out of her room and saw that Anderson door was still closed knowing he was either out or asleep. Alex hoped that he was asleep because he was a heavy sleeper and she was too tried for one of their famous pissing matches. Alex tip toed to Anderson bedroom door and quietly open it and was hit by over powering smell of aftershave.

"_YUCK_" Alex thought scrunching up her nose peaking over at his unmade bed to see that he was not in it she sighed "_great"_. She hate living with Anderson, he was so pompous and annoying and keep making passes at her, but she had too she had know where else to go.

Alex made her way to the living room where Sherlock sat with a bottle of beer in his hand staring at the wall opposite him deep in thought, his coat laying on the side of the sofa beside him. Alex smiled it made him look peaceful; she plopped down next to him breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to look at her, his eyes memorising every part of her. He smiled she looked so comfy and adorable, he could imagine her in one of his t- shirts in his bed "mmmmmmm" he thought.

"What you thinking about?"Alex asked wanting to know what was happening in the great detectives head.

"You" the detective said simply turning his attention back to the wall.

"Wh...what?" she stuttered her eyes wide with shock.

"You, you're the most beautiful and interesting creature I've ever laid eyes on, you intrigue me"

Alex sat there in shock this man who was supposed to be emotionless was opening his heart to her.

Sherlock eye were still glued to the wall as if he was afraid to look at her "I know everyone think I married to his work and doesn't care for a single person beside himself but there wrong I...I just don't like to get attached to people because sooner or later they betray you. Sherlock turned his head toward Alex, his eyes were watering threatening to spill tears he quickly turned his head not wanting her to see him like that.

Alex grabbed his face and turn it toward her "Sherlock please trust me I would never do anything like that" she said before closing the gap between them and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and gently, their lip moved slowly together massaging one another's lips. Sherlock traced her lips with his tongue pleading for entrance, Alex parted her lips letting his tongue slide into her mouth, wrestling for dominance with hers. Sherlock wrapped his arms tight round Alex's waist, pulling her down on the sofa so he was on top; Alex put on hand under his suit jacket and open his shirt a little so she could play with his chest, Sherlock run his hand over and smooth stomach making her groan into his mouth, making Sherlock smile.

Alex moved her free hand to his messy black locks and racked her nail through them making Sherlock to groan. Suddenly the door swan open and Anderson swaggered in, causing the couple to bolt up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sherlock" Anderson sneered.

"I believe I'm kissing my girlfriend Anderson what are you doing here" Sherlock bite back. Alex looked at Sherlock confused.

"Your girlfriend?...I LIVE here"

Sherlock looked down at Alex hurt swimming in his eyes before turning back to Anderson "SO, why don't you go give someone a parking ticket or something, your interrupting mine and Alex special time." Sherlock said.

Anderson face when red, his fist clenched and his body went tense; Sherlock smiled knowing he was getting to him. "I'll be back in two hour and you Sherlock better be gone by then" he said slamming the door to his apartment.

Alex sank back in to the sofa and turn to Sherlock who was standing up turning to do up his shirt "Sherlock what are you doing"

"I'm going I can see you and_ boyfriend _are going to be busy" he scoffed.

"Boyfriend... Sherlock Andersons not..." Alex said before being cut off.

"How could you Alex you're the first I opened my heart to and I get it thrown back into my face" he said emotionless, making his way to the door.

Alex sprang up from her sit and ran to the door blocking his way out, Sherlock try to pull her away but she wouldn't budgie "Please Sherlock listen" Sherlock sighed in defeat and wait for her to talk.

"Sherlock look at me" his face didn't move, so grabbed his chin and turned it toward her, she felt like crying when she saw all the pain and hurt she cause him.

"Andersons not my boyfriend" she said slowly letting go of his chin.

"Then why is he living with you?" Sherlock asked.

"His not I live with him, I had know where else to go so he took me in" she explained.

"You do now, you coming to live with me"

"Sherlock I can't..."

"Yes you are I'm not having you live with _him_ anymore your my girlfriend now" Sherlock said proudly.

"You're serious about the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing aren't you?"

"Yep know you go pack an overnight bag and will pick the rest of you stuff up tomorrow, I'll just go call a taxi" Sherlock pulled his phone out and dialled a taxi before turning around and smiling at Alex.

Alex walked to her bedroom and pulled out her gym bag and started packing everything she would need, enough for a 3 day stay. Scribbled a note to Anderson, slung her back over her shoulder and skipped back to Sherlock in the living room.

"Ready" Sherlock said grinning

"As I'll ever be" she sighed happily dropping the note on the table for Anderson then following Sherlock outside to the waiting taxi. Sherlock sat next to her pulling her in to his side, that when it finely sank it to Alex "_I'm moving in with my boyfriend who a high functioning sociopath and the most annoying person in the world, this is gonna be fun" _

**SO what do you think please tell me what you think should happen or if you have any ideas. Also I do this Sherlock very different from the BBC version but I'm trying to show everyone the loving side of Sherlock.**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN~ THIS IS IMPORTENT PLAESE READ**

Hi everyone, sorry this isn't an update I just wanted some views on an idea someone sent me.

I've had an awesome idea from Lily, my friend and reader, which I'm not shore about it tell me what you think.

(This is some of the synopsis that Lily sent me) Moriarty has been watching Alex for a long time and now Sherlock has her he want her for himself and he has a plan which will burn Sherlock heart right out of him.

There's more summary but it would kind spoil the rest of the story hahaha. I know it doesn't sound like the BBC's Moriarty because this is Lily synopsis but if I adopted this idea I'm gonna make him really psychopathic and stalkery(is that even a word lol)

I need to know if people like or dislike this idea before the next chapter so I can weave it into the storyline and if you have any question just ask.

The quicker you tell me what you think the quicker I can update

**THANKS**

**PS I'm updating tonight or tomorrow so do people want small lemons next chapter?**

xxkissesandcuddlesxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay thank you to everyone who comment on the idea, it was really helpful. **

A smiling Sherlock dragged Alex through the door of 221b Baker Street and into the small hallway of his and John's apartment. Alex stood stunned in the middle of the hall while Sherlock buzzed around her, watching as he went from room to room as in a panic.

"_Okay what the hell am I doing? I've just agreed to__date with Sherlock Holmes the man who has made enemies of most of the people at Scotland Yard!...How is that even possible"_ Alex ranted in her head. Alex look up at Sherlock and saw his face was complete blank "_does he always change his emotion that quickly one minute his all sweet and caring and the next his complete emotionless...maybe he has bipolar hmmmmm maybe not his too stubborn to have that" _she giggling.

Sherlock watched the emotion changed across her face and frowned "_is she changing her mind? Is she thinking about Anderson? And why is she laughing?" _Sherlock looked around and notice the light from the TV was glowing onto the wall of the front room "_good I need to talk to John."_

"Alex go wait in my room while I sort things out" Sherlock order before turning round.

* * *

John sat slouched on the sofa; empty beer cans and take away boxes laid at his feet in neat pile waiting to be picked up. He was enjoying watching the TV alone, when suddenly Sherlock appeared blocking his view.

"John I need your help it's urgent"

"What is it this time? Do you need an alibi or do you need me to traipse across London in the dark on a wild goose case?" he asked sarcastically.

"I need you to tell me about women and how to date them"

John stared a Sherlock for several minutes before learning up to him "are you drunk?" John asked sniffing him slightly.

"No John...I am dating Alex..."

"What? Alex as in brunette, green eyes and work with us Alex Stokes" John asked dumdfolded.

"Yes John do we know another Alex"

"Well no but since when do you date?"

"Since now, so are you going to help or are you going to keep staring at me"

"Yeah of course what do you want to know?"

"Well..."

* * *

Alex opened what she guessed was Sherlock's room and stood in the middle taking in every think around her in. The room was large with a king size bed in the centre with heavy dark furniture scatted around; clothes and papers lined the floor and desk. The walls were bare showing of the cream and brown wallpaper, the curtains were closed leaving the felling of gloom all around.

"Okay officially this room is depressing" she said out loud to herself, throwing herself onto the soft bed.

"_I think I've gone completely insane I've moved in with man whose keeps body parts in the fridge, I must be completely loopy! Call the funny farm I need to order a straight jacket. OMG I can just image what Sally and Anderson are gonna do next time I go to work Oh God that's all I need two bitchy co workers. Maybe I should go back to Anderson apartment...no bad idea I don't need one of his famous lectures, plus Sherlock wouldn't let me go back. Well I can't say life is going to be boring from now on._

The door swung open and Sherlock swaggered in. "How do you like my room?"

Alex lifted her head to look at him "Well it's...messy"

"Well obviously I can ummm straighten things up" Sherlock frowned, picking up a stack of papers and dumping the on the over piled desk.

"No it okay" she said sitting up, resting herself against the wall as Sherlock sat at the end of the bed, the two sat in uncomfortable silent's starring at each other

"So did you sort everything out with John?"

"What?...OH yeah he was practically shaking with excitement when I told him you were living here and I'm shore Mrs Hudson will be ecstatic" Sherlock said, his tone becoming less cheerful at the end.

The room fell silent again, Alex knew that Sherlock wasn't a very social creature and never been in a relationship like this before and that it must fell very alien to him.

"Um Sherlock do you what to go out or something because it only 12 and you look bored we could go to Scotland yard and annoy Lestrade or go restaurant?"

"No I think it best you settle in first"

"Yeah...do you want me to sleep on the couch or is there an extra bed I can use?"

Sherlock gave a deep laugh and moved closer to her "Don't be stupid your are sleeping in here with me, I'm not going to let my girlfriend sleep on the couch or in some cold damp room that Mrs Hudson hasn't used in decades"

"Sherlock we've only been dating an hour..."

"We are only sleeping in the same bed I promise to behave myself a less you don't want me to" Sherlock said giving her a lopsided smirk.

A small blush crept across Alex cheeks and hide behind her hair, knowing that Sherlock was smirking at her.

"Shut up Sherlock" Alex mumbled burying her head into the pillows. She felt the bed dip next to her and she looked up at him, his face was emotionless once more, he was staring deeply into her eyes.

"Did anything happen between you and _Anderson_" he said gritting his teeth.

Alex sighed moving closer to Sherlock so they were touching "Sherlock I already told you there is nothing going on between Anderson and me I promise" she said not daring to look into his eyes, knowing the things he could find out.

"Alex don't lie to me there was something going on between the two of you, wasn't there" Sherlock growled, grasping her wrists making look at him.

"Look Sherlock it was a long time ago it didn't mean anything"

"What you had sex with him" he roared jumping up, starting to pace the room "you could have done so much better than _him_"

"No oh god no Sherlock I didn't sleep with him" she said standing up. "All he did was he kiss me and I was drunk so it doesn't count"

"WHAT he took advantage well you were intoxicated!" Sherlock roared.

"Nononono Sherlock just let it go please, I'm living here now so you don't have to worry about Anderson anymore" she leaning to peak his lips. "So can we please forget about it and go to bed?"

Sherlock nodded stiffly, slipping off his suit jacket and shoe before climbing into his bed next to her. He rapped his arm around her pulling her into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Good night Alex" Sherlock said

"Good night" she said burrowing into Sherlock's chest.

* * *

"Good night" sounded into the dim room.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" the dark figure uttered, fingering a photo of Alex "We will meet soon my love I promise"

**So what everyone think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will be updating No Shit Sherlock next. Ill update as soon as i get 3 reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex woke the next morning to find the space next her was empty; she sat up and looked at the alarm clock seeing the hands pointed at 10 o'clock. "_Sherlock's properly up by now"_ she thought moving of the bed to her bag on the floor. She pulled out a pair pastel grey jean and an over sized blood red shirt and put her hair into a loose messy bun. She opened the door to meet the sound of violin stings being plucked and the furious typing of a keyboard. She walked down the dark hallway to the front room and stood in the doorway starred at the two men.

John looked up from the screen and smiled warmly at her "good morning, sleep well?"

Alex nodded smiling "best night sleep I've had in months" out of the corner of her eye she saw Sherlock smirking making her roll her eyes causing John to laugh. Sherlock shot him a look telling him to shut up.

Alex giggled at the two men before sitting at the couch next to Sherlock, she felt him shuffle up to her pulling the band smoothly out her hair, letting in fall in a wavy mess around her shoulders.

"Leave it down" he said putting his violin in its case.

Alex sighed knowing it was hopeless arguing with him, he pulled her onto his lap kissing her softly on her lips. Sherlock pulled back giving her a dazzling smile "good morning"

A smiled and kissed his cheek softly "Good morning... I need to get the rest of my stuff while Anderson at work or I'm going to get a lecture and I swear if I hear another one I'm going to kill him"

"Well if that the case I'm shore I can help you with that" Sherlock said, causing her to giggle and John to frown. "Oh great, you had to get him excited" John joke lightly shutting the lid of his laptop.

Alex laughed giving Sherlock another quick kiss before slipping off his lap "I'll get a taxi there and pack everything, I should be able to pack everything in to one or two trips so I should be back in a couple of hours, so I'll see you later."

Sherlock stood up ignoring Alex "Come one let's get this over with" he pulled on his scarf and coat making his way to the door "are you two coming?" he asked his two stunned companions.

* * *

Alex switch on her phone to find it bombard with text messages from Anderson, Sally and even some from Lestrade.

"_**What the hell's going on with you?- S"**_

"_**Did he drug you ~Anderson"**_

"_**Is everything okay alright Lestrade"**_

"_**Are the rumours true-Mollyxxx"**_

She groaned as she scrawled down the 20 text, she deleted them all resting her head against Sherlock's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" John asked his eye full of concern.

"Nothing...just Sally and Anderson being annoying"

"Why"

"They keep asking if Sherlock drugged me or if I fell on my head" Sherlock frowned but stayed quite watching the car wizz passed, Alex squeezed his leg trying to reassure him but he didn't respond.

* * *

Once they arrived at the apartment Alex began sorting her life into boxes and suit cases. She didn't have too much stuff to pack because most of her things was in storage, all she had were clothed a few books her laptop and her photo albums. She pack everything neatly into the suit cases, John picked the cases up taking them down the waiting taxi outside.

Alex pulled and old tatty leather album from the bottom of her draws and dropped it onto the top of the draws with a thud. She untied the brown string that was holding it closed; she opened the book carefully trying to stop the clutter of pictures from falling out.

She turned to the middle of the book to where the pictures of her teenage years were. She smiled as she remembers some of the best moments in her life, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear Sherlock sneaking up behind her wrapping his arm round her waist.

"John's taking your stuff back to the flat and I called another cab it will be here in 10 minutes"

Alex nodded smiling as she glanced down at the pictures of her childhood; Sherlock peered over her shoulder looking at the various photo s of here in a paddling pool as a young girl, her in a school uniform with here friends, her perching on a tree branch with a toffee apple in hand.

Sherlock chuckled as she turned the page to reveal more pictures of her as a teenager at parties and day out. Sherlock noticed that a couple of the picture had been torn out; Alex fingered the torn pieces that where left.

Alex's eyebrows knitted together "What...what happened?"

Sherlock looked down at the book his eyes scanning the book, Alex turn the page to reveal more missing photos. Sherlock frowned and tighten his arms round her waist "it's properly nothing"

"Your right I properly was going to replace them and didn't get round to it" she reassured herself giving Sherlock a smile. "I better go make sure I haven't missed anything" she said wiggling out of his arms.

He watched as Alex slipped out the room before rushing round the room. Sherlock ripped open her closet scanning the shelves; he looked up to see a large crake in the roof of the closet he saw the rim of a web cam poking out. Sherlock yanked the camera out of the wall and throw it across the room into the wall smashing it into a million pieces. He checked over the room and found more bugs and cameras in the bed side table, the lamp shade, and even behind the mirror

Sherlock was just removing the last camera when Alex came in "Sherlock the taxi's here we ... what are you doing?"

"Nothing just checking that you hadn't missed anything"

"What behind the mirror?"

"Yeah... now shall we go" Sherlock said holding out his arm out for her.

"Okay" Alex giggled taking his arm letting him lead her out to the waiting cab.

"221b Baker Street" he commanded the cabby before sinking into his seat next to Alex as she snuggles into his side. Sherlock look out of the window as the taxi rumbled to life to see a dark hooded figures starring at the cab.

"STOP THE CAB!" Sherlock yelled, just as the cabby was about to pull out, Alex fell to the floor as the cabby pulled the cab back into the side of the road. Sherlock watched as the dark figure disappeared behind a bus. Sherlock slumped back into his seat helping Alex back up.

"What the hell was that about !"

"Nothing just thought I saw someone I knew"

"Oh do you want to go chat with them, I can go back to Bakers street on my own" Alex asked.

"No they've gone now" Sherlock said as she snuggled into the side of his body. Sherlock starred out the window then down at Alex then back out the window, his face deep in thought "_who was the dark figure and more importantly what did he want from Alex?"_

**So what do you think? **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in 2 month but I've been in and out of hospital and I've had to catch up with my school work ****so I haven't had a lot of time to write but I've court up now WOOP WOOP so I can write again yayyyy!**

**I still need a beta so if anyone reading wants to help me I would be sooooo grateful :D **

**Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter x-pick'n'mix-x, moon82993 and all the other people who reviewed the other chapter too **

**So please review and tell me what you think pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my new beta... MerlinDoctorTorchwood (applause please lol) she helped me massively with this story. So here it is... sorry for the wait.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!***

Alex groaned as the alarm sounded violently in her ear, she hit snooze and burrowed back into the warmth of Sherlock's chest "stupid clock" she muttered planting a kiss on his adams apple. Alex felt Sherlock's chest rumble underneath her ear as he chuckled deeply.

"Shut up Sherlock it's too early for your genius" she giggled, playful smacking his arm before pulling the duvet up to her chin and snuggling down next to him.

Alex felt herself begin to drift off to sleep when she felt Sherlock slip out from beneath her and the covers being ripped off and the icy cold air of the morning hit her slender body.

"Sherlock! What the hell!" Alex yelled.

Sherlock simple smirked at her reaction and began getting dressed "you have to get up for work" he said with his back turn to her.

Alex whined and fell back onto the bed with a thud "Nooooo I'd rather stay in bed with you all day" she said huskily crawling across the bed and sat back on her legs watching Sherlock dress.

"Well as much I would love to do that you have been off for 4 day and you have face your colleges sometime...You talk to Molly yesterday you said she was happy for you so go get dress" Sherlock said turning around now fully dressed.

"Yeah but that Molly we are best friends it the others I'm worried about" Alex groaned pushing herself up onto her feet.

Just as her feet touched the ground, Sherlock wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and pulled her into his chest. "What do you mean? What did they do to you" he growled tightening his grip on her.

A loving smile spread across Alex's face "it's nothing Sherlock, it's just Donovan and Anderson there so annoying and they keep calling you freak...I hate when they call you that" she whisper the last part giving him a quick hug before pulling back.

"If you go get dressed and go to work, I'll take you out to dinner tonight" Sherlock wink at her pushing her towards one of the cupboard he let her have, before walking out his bed room.

Alex climbed off the bed mentally bracing herself for what Anderson and Donavan where going to do.

* * *

Alex walked through the glass doors of Scotland Yard only to be greeted by curious stares of her colleges. As she walk thought the building to get to her office she felt the people staring at her and whispering behind her back.

"_Did you hear she and Sherlock are an item now ... And she move it with him I wonder if he any good in bed" _

"_Can you believe it, her and Sherlock I knew she was weird but I didn't think she be in to that"_

"_Wow who would have thought Sherlock could get a girl like Alex I thought he was more of a ... you know"_

Alex fought hard not to turn round and scream at them to shut up and mind their own business, before she knew it she was standing in front of her desk. Alex dropped her bag at side of the desk and fell into her swivel chair and sighed. A large file sat in the middle of the desk with a post it note stuck to with READ ME LESTARDE written on it in big curvy writing. Alex opened the file and spread the contents across her desk, there where gruesome picture of twisted mutilated bodies, there were documents on everything from the witnesses to the autopsy reports. She had just finished scanning the paperwork when DI Lestrade, Sally and few of her other college bust into the office and quickly got to work.

"Ahhhhh look it freaks girlfriend... Where have you been for the last 4 days? Locked up in the freaks cellar? Have you only just escaped?" Sally said smirking with her hand on her hips.

"Oh do shut up Sally" Alex snapped at her before forcing herself to look back at the file.

Sally lent her hand on Alex's desk and lent in close to her face "You should..."

"Donavan!" Lestrade warned from the door. Sally sneered at the women in front of her and stormed off to her desk.

Lestrade walked thither into the room and stood by the Alex's desk and looked down at her "um can I have a word with you Alex...in my office if you please" he said walking off.

Alex walked after him closing the door behind her once she entered his office. Lestrade slumped down into his chair and smiled at her.

"So how have you been?" he asked curiously looking her up and down.

"Um okay sir" Alex said feeling the stares of her college watching the scene through the glass.

"I mean how everything between you and..."

"You mean me and Sherlock? Yes sir everything is fine between us, and if this is about my professionally working ..."

"Nothing like that. I was just making sure everything was okay with you that all"

"Ermmm Okay" Alex said scratching her arm nervously. Lestrade open a file in front and make himself comfy in his seat "Did you see the file I left for you on that desk? What do you think about it?"

"Well there brutal murders it looks like we're looking at a serial killer sir"

"Yes we theirs been 5 murders in the last 5 months 6 if you count the one that's just been reported all very similar all very bloody and grisly, and they haven't found any suspects. We are completely boggled" Lestrade asked scratching the side of his head. "Well I was thinking we could ask Sherlock in on this one, what do you think?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea sir I'll pick him up on the way to the crime scene if that okay with you"

"Yes yes brilliant I'll meet you there in an hour"

"Yes sir" Alex turned round and saw the cluster of her fellow colleges watching the scene through the glass, they quickly scattered looking sheepish.

"Oh I can feel this is gonna be a great day" Alex muttered sarcastically pulling walking out of Lestrade office hearing the DI chuckle behind her.

Alex pulled out her mobile and dialled Sherlock quickly "hello Sherlock...nothing everything fine...no you don't have to do that...they haven't don't anything...I'm sure...yes ... NO! look there a new case..."

**So what do you think they next chapter you can see Sherlock side of the convo :P please review! **


End file.
